rey dragon slayer
by crazy grim Reaper
Summary: naruto después de sellar en si mismo a kaguya y sasuke es llevado por shinigami-sama al cielo donde sera entrenado como un dios su poder sera limitado para salvar el mundo de ehterlan


_**Rey dragon slayer**_

 **Nota:** no soy dueño de fairy tail como tampoco me pertenece naruto

 **Resumen:** La historia inicia en la lucha contra kaguya sasuke no ayuda a naruto si no lo contrario él está evitando que los ninja logren sellarla

 _ **Cap 1 un nuevo dios y nuevo mundo**_

Nos encontramos en el campo de batalla de la cuarta guerra shinobi cientos de ninja muertos de las grandes y pequeñas aldeas ninja naruto en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos los puños apretados con fuerza cuerpo golpeado y maltrecho

SASUKEEE KAGULLA esto termina aquí ya han hecho cosas monstruosas yo siempre creía que las personas pueden cambiar pero ustedes son demonios no eso no los bijuus son demonios que cambiaron pero ustedes son basura no son peor que eso son escoria por eso es hora de terminar esto –naruto trasando señales da mano tan rápido que los ojos humanos nunca podrían seguirle pero kaguya así como sasuke podían seguirle a la perfección asiendo que kaguya abra los ojos en estados de shock

Bebe –kaguya con lágrimas en los ojos observando el rostro de sus hijos y nietos detrás del peli rubio con una sonrisa

Kaguya-sama que pasa-sasuke observando a la diosa del chakra

Es mi bebe está a punto de morir hay que detenerlo no podemos permitir que me selle y pierda la vida mi niño –kaguya intentando moverse a si como sasuke pero no puede observando a todas direcciones capto su sombra está unida a la mayoría del clan restante de los nara

Bien echo shikamaru, chicos quiero que sepan que siempre los quise como grandes amigos sakura lamento no poder regresar a sasuke a tu lado pero esto termina aquí espero que no sigas los pasos de oba-chan busca la felicidad con otra persona y no te culpes de lo que está a punto de pasar, kakashi sensei mi padre estaría orgulloso de usted gracias por estar para mí cuando lo necesitaba fuiste como un hermano para mí al igual que iruka y konohamaru por favor dígales que lo siento por no poder volver a verles diga a konohamaru que es tiempo que encuentre su verdadero camino y de madurar dígale que donde me encuentre velare por el cómo por ustedes tsunade-oba-chan nunca te lo dije pero tu como jiraya-sensei son como mis padres en mi corazón, shisune-nechan siempre pensé que eras muy linda jeje ,hinata-chan siento no poder responder a tus sentimientos pero yo también te amo alianza shinobi a un que pase muy poco tiempo con ustedes quiero decirles que les valoro mucho y les dejo el legado de mi padre sensei y mi familia en buscar la paz por favor encuéntrenla por mí, kiba madura ya akamaru cuida al idiota no dejes que haga más tonterías ,ino deja de fingir sabemos que amas a sai no te mientas para que cuando mueras no te lleves ningún remordimiento, choji no dejes que te afecte cuando alguien te diga que eres llenito lo que importa son los sentimientos de las persona, shikamaru sé que amas a temari y viceversa así que les deseo que sean felices y deja de ser un culo perezoso ,shino lamento no poder convivir más contigo y perdón por no reconocerte todas esas veces pero las pocas veces que conviví contiguo me di cuenta que eres una gran persona sigue así y kages espero que solucionen sus problemas sé que todos quieren proteger a su pueblo y eso está bien pero no hagan cosas que pueda traer más odio a sus aldeas bien eso es todo nos vemos algún día jeje en el más allá Shiki Fūjin –naruto terminando con los sellos en ram una figura fantasmal cabello blanco dos cuernos color negro ojos con pupilas amarillas globo ocular negro piel morado pálido uñas negras una cuchilla blanca con el mango negro envuelto en piel color gris oscuro y gabardina blanca con seis llamas de fuego blanco a su alrededor

Que es lo que quieres ningen(humano)-shinigami observando por el rabillo del ojos a los shinobis que le miran con miedo

Quiero que selles a kaguya otsutsuki en mí como a sasuke uchiha-naruto obteniendo miradas en shock de todos cuando perdieron la conmoción anterior mientras lagrimas salen de sus ojos

Sabes el precio verdad ningen -shinigami

Hai shinigami-sama lo sé y no me importa perder mi vida para proteger a todos mis compañeros y permitir que regresen con sus familias –naruto con una pequeña sonrisa

Está bien ningen are lo que me pides y una última cosa shinobis a partir de hoy está prohibido invocarme a no ser que algo amenacé el fin del mundo –shinigami acercándose a kaguya con su daga en la mano

Bebe no hagas esto no quiero que mueras –kaguya poniendo en shock

Lo siento kaguya pero yo solo soy la reencarnación de tus familiares pero en verdad siento que no hayas cambiado en nada al igual que sasuke –naruto dejando en blanco a todos observando a los hijos de kaguya sus nietos, jiraya, minato, kushina, los jinchurikis y sus familiares muertos con las manos en los hombros de naruto con una pequeña sonrisa antes de desaparecer

Shinigami lanzó un corte a kaguya que aulló de dolor como una masa obscura transparenté empezó a ser jalada por el shinigami hasta dejar una esfera obscura flotando

Es tu turno uchiha –shinigami acercándose al pelinegro que tiene ojos abiertos en horror y desesperación

No no dobe déjame por favor –sasuke con lágrimas

Lo siento sasuke pero eres un monstruo provocado por malas decisiones y tu búsqueda de poder y a un siento tus malas intenciones pero a un a si eres un hermano y mi trabajo como hermano es detener a mi tonto hermano –naruto con una sonrisa triste con lágrimas en sus ojos

Dobe –sasuke sorprendido con lágrimas en los ojos para solo asentir

El shinigami solo lanzó un corte y saco de un tirón el alma del pelinegro que dejo una pequeña esfera negra con un punto blanco en ella

Esta echo ningen –shinigami metiendo las almas en naruto que lo hizo aullar de dolor

Ahora sigues tu –shinigami obteniendo un asentimiento de naruto de un solo tirón el shinigami saco su alma dejando una esfera total mente blanca de pronto las dos almas obscuras fueron atraídas por la blanca provocando una gran luz cegadora que se esparció por todo el campo de batalla después de unos segundo se observó una sola esfera color blanca

Shinigami-sama que paso-tsunade preocupada

Lo que me temía al sellar sus almas con la de él se unieron a la más fuerte recuerdan el color de las esferas había dos esferas negras las que significan la obscuridad de ese ser –shinigami obteniendo un asentimientos de todos los shinobi

Pues esas almas pertenecían a sasuke uchiha y kaguya pero la blanca representa el bien del alma de una persona y esa alma era de naruto namikaze uchiha creo que por ser el que más voluntad de las tres su alma gano en la fusión de las almas –shinigami

Y eso que quiere decir –sakura preocupada

Que el alma que se haya creado por la fusión es algo o alguien completamente bueno y bondadoso –shinigami obteniendo una mirada feliz de todos

Eso es bueno no –shisune con una sonrisa

Pues en parte si pero lo que me preocupa es que kaguya era una Reyna de todos los demonios y no sé cómo califica lo que salga de esa fusión puede ser el nuevo kami-sama o un dios primordial como yo pero no lo sé –kaguya observando la esfera de pronto se comenzó ha agrietar abriendo sus ojos a mas no poder

Todos al suelo y cierren sus ojos va a liberarse –shinigami acostándose en el suelo cerrando sus ojos al igual que los shinobis preocupados de pronto la esfera estallo en una luz blanca que duro varios minutos con una silueta en medio de la explosión

Ya paso pueden abrir los ojos –shinigami levantándose y sacudiendo sus ropas

Gracias shinigami-sama –AI como los demás shinobis agradecieron

No hay problemas ahora veamos qué es lo que salió –shinigami obteniendo un asentimiento de todos dirigiendo du mirada a donde estaba la esfera lo que había hay los dejo en shock un lobo de diez colas color blanco con las patas color negro de unos 100 pies de altura

Pero qué demonios – shinobi

Valla así que eso es lo que salió –shinigami de pronto el lobo brillo blanco comenzó a encogerse hasta una altura de 1.80 mts de altura brillando en blanco

A sí que esa es su verdadera forma valla sorpresa-shinigami obteniendo asentimiento de todos la luz se ha pago dejando a la vista a un pelinegro con flequillo un poco más debajo de sus sejas patillas hasta un poco más debajo de sus labios ojos azules cerúleo obscuro tés blanca tres perforaciones en su oreja izquierda un collar obscuro alrededor de su cuello lo que parece ser un tatuaje una playera negra sin mangas negra con el kanji de diez encima una camiseta blanca manga larga de vestir abierta una chaqueta negra encima abierta de cierre sin capucha unos pantalones ajustados negros con unos tenis tipo bota color negro con líneas rojas orejas de lobo y con 10 colas blancas

Haaa quien me despertó-el chico con un bostezó que hizo a las mujeres sin excepción no gritar kawaii y hombres con miradas celosas

Quien eres chico –shinagami obteniendo atención de todos

Ummp no sabes que es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de una persona sin antes presentarte a ti mismo –el chico con una voz delicada pero confiable obteniendo una mirada de asombro de todos

Perdón soy shinigami mejor conocido como shinigami-sama –shinigami obteniendo una mirada curiosa del chico pelinegro

Dios de la muerte ummp es un bonito nombre shinigami-chan –el pelinegro obteniendo una mirada curiosa

Como supiste que soy mujer pero eso no importa quién eres tu –shinigami

Ummp veamos cómo me llamo-pelinegro volteando su cabeza en una forma curiosa golpeándose la cabeza con pequeñas palmadas sacándole una enorme gota de sudor a los presentes

Haa ya recordé mi nombre es naruto uchiha Ōtsutsuki uzumaki –naruto jugando con sus colas a piedra papel o tijera

No cree que se dañó tsunade-sama –shizune obteniendo un movimiento de la oreja del pelinegro que desapareció de donde se encontraba

Oka-chan eres tu donde esta vas –naruto tacleando a tsunade acurrucando se en ella

QUEEEE-todos gritaron incluso shinigami

No me estas confundiendo mocoso –tsunade intentando quitarse al pelinegro de encima que frota su mejilla con la de ella

No oka-chan se llama tsunade senju o eso es lo que recuerdo –naruto observando a tsunade

De pronto tsunade lo arrojo al último árbol del lugar

Te estas confundiendo mocoso –tsunade golpeando el suelo que causo grietas en el suelo

Oka-chan también puede hacer eso lo que quiere decir que tú eres oka-chan ne oka-chan dime como ases eso –naruto obteniendo una mirada crispada de tsunade

Ya te dije que no soy tu oka-san y pongo chakra en cada musculo y taketsu de esa parte de mi cuerpo en la que quiero que utilice esa fuerza –tsunade obteniendo miradas de asombro excepto que del pelinegro que tenía cara de duda

Nee señorita bonita que es el chakra –naruto tirando de la manga de shizune que tenía un enorme rubor después de una larga charla de que es el chakra el chico tenia estrellitas en sus ojos

Yo también quiero ser un ninja ummp veamos la señorita bonita dijo que tenía que buscar una sensación cálida en mi estómago y sacarla –naruto concentrándose el campo comenzó ha ser cubierto por pasto y arboles los cadáveres se convirtieron en arboles cuando el chico comenzó a brillar en chakra blanco una montaña creció debajo de el de una altura de 10 mts una cascada comenzó a fluir de ella llenando un cráter dejando maravillados a todos

Ahora como dijo oka-chan tengo te concentrar chakra en mi mano y sus músculos bien aquí boy –el pelinegro lanzándose de una salto a 15 metros de donde todos se encuentran estampando su puño en la tierra creando un cráter enorme en la tierra dejando pasmados a todos

Ummp no salió muy bien otro intento –naruto provocando que todos se lancen a detenerlo

Déjenme yo quiero intentarlo –naruto arrastrando a 20 shinobis

Tsunade-san debería detener a naruto creo que es la única persona que lo puede detener ya que la ve como una madre –shingami obteniendo un suspiro de tsunade

Naruto-chan ven bebe ven con oka-chan-tsunade con los dientes apretado

Oka-chan –naruto corriendo con los brazos abiertos recibiendo un coscorrón de atsunade en la cabeza

Mantente en paz mocoso no ves que si sigues así vas a destruir todo –tsunade mientras naruto la mira como un cachorro regañado

Miskage-sama misukage-sama –chojuro corriendo en dirección a meni con 7 espadas a sia ella

Que pasa chojuro –mei desviando su atención Asia chojuro

Encontré las espadas de los 6 que faltaban –chojuro obteniendo la atención de naruto que despego a gran velocidad sobre chojuro tacleándolo olfateándolo

Uff hueles uff a pescado uff quiero pescado –naruto abriendo su boca tras formando sus dientes en colmillos

Mei-sama deténgalo –chojuro tembloroso

Naruto-san podría soltar a chojuro por favo –mei obteniendo la atención de tsunade(que busca a naruto con el shinigami) y naruto (que la mira de pies a cabeza una y otra vez)para lanzarse sobre ella

Otra señorita bonita –naruto ronroneando sobre ella asiendo que las mujeres lancen miradas de muerte a mei

Gracias por el cumplido pero puedes bajarte de mí –mei

No quiero eres cálida –naruto asiendo sonrojar a mei

Naruto de pronto fue levantado por tsunade con una mano

Oka-chan oka-chan esa señorita bonita es cálida me puedo quedar con ella –naruto apuntando a mei que se sonroja como tomate maduro

Shinigami-sama me puede explicar que está pasando aquí-tsunade obteniendo la atención de todos

Ummp pues creo que él tiene algún recuerdo de las almas pero como apenas los está procesando solo expresa lo que sabe y siente en estos momentos –observando como naruto toca con curiosidad a samaheda y las demás espadas

Entonces me está diciendo que reacciona por instinto y ase lo que siente como un niño pequeño porque no tiene bien sus recuerdos-mei sonrojada obteniendo un asentimiento del shinigami

Nee naruto-kun te quieres casar con migo y tener mucho bebes –mei obteniendo miradas de odio y envidia sobre ella

Que es casarse y como se tienen los bebes –naruto jugando con unas piedras en el suelo

Pues casarse es cuando dos personas se casan para estar unidas toda su vida –mei sonriendo obteniendo un asentimiento de naruto

Y como se hacen los bebes –naruto sonrojando a las mujeres y una sonrisa de malicia de mei y shisune que se imaginan cosas no muy santas con el pelinegro

Naruto-kun tienes que venir con migo al cielo para educarte como un dios primordial junto con los demás te enseñaremos todo lo que necesitas saber –shinigami obteniendo miradas de todos

no tengo hambre y quiero comer –naruto sacando gotitas de sudor a todos

ummp si te doy de comer vendrás con migo verdad –shinigami obteniendo un asentimiento del pelinegro

haaa toma –shinigami asiendo aparecer un cuenco de ramen en su mano entregándoselo al pelinegro que mira curioso el plato

Como se come esto –naruto asiendo que todos caigan Asia atrás

Yo te enseño naruto-kun –hinata con un sonrojo agarrando los palillos con sus manos ofreciendo los fideos al pelinegro

Tienes bonitos ojos –naruto poniendo la mano en la mejilla de hinata quien se desmayó tirando el ramen

Mi comida señorita están bien –naruto obteniendo miradas y risas entre dientes de todos

Aquí hay más comida naruto –shinigami sacando otro cuenco de ramen que comenzó a dar al pelinegro con una sonrisa

Como haces eso –naruto comiendo los fideos de los palillos en la mano de shinigami

Hoo esto es fácil es una habilidad divina que nos permite aparecer o crear lo que queramos –shinigami

Ummp quiero aprender hacer eso para aparecer un pollo gigante que coma pingüinos –naruto obteniendo miradas de como si estuviera loco con un mismo pensamiento (qué coño es un pingüino)

No naruto-kun es hora de irnos –shinigami con una sonrisa

Hai adiós oka-chan señoritas bonitas adiós señoritas y señores que no conozco –naruto arrastrando a samaheda y su cuenco de ramen en su mano libre

Adonde crees que llevas eso –mei apuntando a samaheda

Samaheda quiere venir con migo –naruto obteniendo miradas de asombro de todo el mundo no recuerda nada pero sabe el nombre de la espada

Como sabes su nombre mejor dicho no te la puedes llevar –mei con asombro obteniendo un asentimiento de naruto que soltó a samaheda

Adiós samaheda-chan –naruto soltando a samaheda comenzando a caminar en dirección del shinigami

Rgrrr –samaheda siguiendo a naruto

Valla sí que quiere ir con el -mei con un suspiro intentando tomar a samaheda quien la mordió y siguió avanzando Asia el pelinegro

Naruto puedes quedarte a samaheda no creo que quiera que nadie la por te que no seas tú –mei obteniendo un asentimiento de chojuro y ao

Hai gracias señora bonita –naruto tomando a samaheda

Y correr en dirección del shinigami quien abrió un portal obscuro con bordes blancos entrando naruto y el shinigami

 _ **En el cielo**_

Un lugar con prados y arboles enormes y extensos cosas del mismo estilo con muchas personas cientos de personas por las calles una mansión en la cima de una montaña con paredes blancas y rejas enormes

Naruto y shinigami caminan por las calles obteniendo miradas de asombro y lujuria dirigidas a naruto en las tv pasan los acontecimientos más grandes del mundo humano de todos los universos y en todas ellas se encuentra el nacimiento de naruto

Que es eso –naruto apuntando a las tv

Hoo eso naruto-kun son televisiones que transmiten los acontecimientos más importantes del mundo humano de todas las dimensiones

Ummp y por qué yo estoy en todas ellas –naruto observando como todos le miran

Grrr grrrr-samaheda

Ummp puede que tengas rason samaheda-chan –naruto asintiendo

Como es que le entiendes –shinigami con gotitas de sudor

Hee pues no lo se puede porque soy un lobo de 10 colas jeje –naruto rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza

Eso puede ser-shinagami

Bien vamos a correr –shinigami observando como las chicas se comienzan a reunir asus lado y por detrás y enfrente de ellos tomando la mano de naruto corrió más rápido que la luz en dirección de la casa de kami-sama

 _ **En la casa de kami-sama 2 segundo después**_

Una mancha negra y blanca llego asustando a una mujer de cabello blanco ojos avellana tés clara un poco bronceada lleva un kimono blanco con diseños de flores doradas y sandalias negras

Haaa-kami-sama saltando asustada

Hola one-chan -kami con la mano en su pecho

A ne-chan ya estamos aquí –shinigami levantándose del suelo junto con naruto que una sujeta a samaheda

Aww eso duele –naruto sobándose la cabeza y sacudiendo las vendas de samaheda

Hola naruto-kun deja me decirte que de hoy en adelante eres el dios de la bondad, maldad, la vida y la muerte –kami

Ummp yo no quiero yo quiero ser un ninja –naruto jugando con sus orejas

Naruto-kun ya eres un ninja solo hay que arreglar tu mente –kami poniendo un dedo en la frente de naruto que comenzó a brillar dorado asiendo que los ojos de naruto se abran mientras imágenes pasan aquí y haya frente a sus ojos durante una hora

Haaaa eso es mucha información –naruto sobándose las cienes

Jeje parece que ya estás bien hee –shinigami una mujer de cabellos negros ojos rojos lleva un kimono con adornos de flores de sakura tés blanca con sandalias cafés

Hai –naruto sonrojado

Y bien naruto-kun quieres tomar tu puesto como dios principal y el único varón de los dioses principales –kami sonriendo

Ummp está bien de todas formas no puedo regresar a mi mundo ya que soy un dios verdad samaheda-chan –naruto dando de comer su chakra blanco a samaheda quien solo ronroneo

Bien los próximos años te entrenaremos en tus poderes divinos que son la creación de vida, regeneración, creación de todas las cosas fuerza y velocidad sobre humana, viajes dimensionales, practicaras todos los keken genkei de tu mundo ya que tú eres también el dios del chakra y el padre de los keken genkei –kami obteniendo un asentimiento de naruto

Y bien naruto-kun tu y yo nos podemos divertir todas las noches –shinigami asiendo sonrojar al pelinegro

Gami-chan deja a naruto-kun él no es solo tu yo sabes que lo tienes que compartir-dos voces detrás de ellos una mujer de tés bronceada cabello rubio ojos dorados lleva un kimono rojo con diseños de soles dorados y arboles ella es amaterasu la diosa del sol la otra chica es una chica de tés pálida cabello plateado ojos perlados lleva un kimono blanco con una faja negra encima de él tiene diseños de un lobo aullando a la luna en una montaña esta chica es tatsuyomi diosa de la luna

Hola naruto-kun que te parece si dejamos a estas tres discutiendo y vamos a tener cachorros –tatsuyomi obteniendo la atención de sus tres hermanas que estaban en una pelea sacando una gotita de sudor del pelinegro sonrojado

Tatsuyomi aléjate de naruto-kun –las tres diosas jalando al pelinegro que solo tenía una gotita de sudor

Hee saben algo yo me voy por ahí no quiero interrumpirlas -naruto caminando a la puerta

Tu no vas a ningún lado tienes que darme la razón –tatsuyomi jalando a naruto hacia ella

Hee y por qué no lo dejan a la suerte –naruto obteniendo la atención de las diosas

Pum pum pum-la puerta

No molesten estamos en un momento importante regresen mañana-kami sacándole otra gotita de sudor al pelinegro (enserio ella es kami-sama valla sí que tiene prioridades-naruto)

Poom-la puerta explotando

Quien se atreve a entrar a si en mi casa –kami enojada viendo una estela de humo con 3siluetas detrás de ella

Jaja que como nos atrevemos ustedes como se atreven a llevarse a naruto-kun heeee-las cuatro siluetas con ojos rojos

Como que porque él es un dios y tiene una alma muy pura es amable bondadoso lindo y amable, nunca se rinde y a un que no fuera un dios él es con quien elegimos pasar nuestra eternidad y ningún demonio nos lo quitara entendieron –gami(a si le diré y abreviare el nombre de shinigami) obteniendo un asentimiento de sus hermanas y un sonrojo de naruto como un resoplido de las siluetas

A si pues nosotras lo vimos y con vivimos con el antes que ustedes a sí que él tiene que estar con nosotras –la silueta más alta entre las tres hubo un silencio sepulcral durante varios minutos mientras el humo desaparece dejando ver a una pelirroja, una mujer peli azul y una peli castaña obteniendo una mirada confundida de las diosas y un naruto que las saluda desde atrás de las diosas

Hola naruto-kun eres más guapo que la última vez que nos vimos –la pelirroja con una sonrisa

Hee hola fuka-san jeje –naruto saludando a la pelirroja obteniendo miradas molestas de las diosas y las otras dos chicas

Hoo así que me reconoces que feliz estoy sabía que era amor a primera vista esa ves que intente obtener tu afinidad jeje –fuka tocándose los labios asiendo sonrojar al pelinegro

Jejee pues la verdad no creo que sea así pero como voy a olvidar mi primer beso con una chica que fue robado y veo que sigues vistiendo igual heee te queda bien te miras linda –naruto obteniendo un mirada crispadas de las diosas y las otras dos chicas observando a fuka que es alta y atractiva, que se vestía con una provocativa bata roja, unos mini shorts rosados y unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, ojos azules y pelo largo ondulado de color castaño rojizo que se extendía hasta la cintura, al igual que Mei Terumī, y la piel clara, con un lunar bajo el lado izquierdo de su labio

Maldita fuka como te atreves a robarme el beso de naruto-kun –la mujer peli azul y castaña

Heee konan-chan creía que te gustaba nagato –naruto observando a la mujer cabello corto lacio de color azul, unos ojos ámbar unas sombras alrededor de sus ojos de color azul-purpura y un pirsin debajo del labio inferior en su cabello una flor color azul hecha de papel lleva una bata color azul obscuro como la de fuka y unos pantalones anbu hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y unas sandalias shinobi azules

Ummp pues estas equivocado solo le acompañaba porque era mi amigo de la infancia pero tú me hiciste recapacitar y tomar el buen camino de nuevo que no duro mucho pero si lo hubiera hecho al igual que tú ahora tendríamos un montón de niños jeje –konan obteniendo miradas de todas las féminas y un sonrojo de naruto que tenía imágenes en su mente de él y konan haciendo muchas cosas en varias posiciones extrañas (maldito jiraya-sensei que me hiciste me convertiste en un pervertido nooooo)-naruto gritando mental mente

Que como se te ocurre como crees que naruto-kun podría estar con cualquiera de ustedes el merece a alguien de su edad no unas ancianas y no sé cómo llamarles a ellas si ancianas o jóvenes por que no sé cómo manejen su edad como deidades pero en todos los casos el debería estar con migo tengo su edad soy muy linda no visto como prostituta como vosotras y no soy aburrida como todas ustedes y yo lo conocí antes que todas ustedes –la peli castaña

Valla no sabía que tenías esa boca sucia hokuto pero como dicen las apariencias en gañan y tú no tienes mi edad ya que en el cielo no envejeces pero eres muy linda así que refina tu vocabulario una chica no debería tener una boca sucia entendido –naruto observándola lleva la misma ropa de cuando la conoció

Hai –hokuto con un sonrojo por la vergüenza

A si se dice naruto-chan –kushina saliendo de detrás de los escombros lleva un kimono rosa con adornos de hojas de sakura su cabello amarado en forma de bollo como el de su abuela mito

Kushina oka-san –naruto sonriendo a su madre

Yo naruto-chan ya tengo una esposa para ti y no es ninguna de ellas –kushina recibiendo quejas de todas ellas

Kushina por que no podemos ser ninguna de nosotras somos diosas y amamos de verdad a naruto-kun –kami

Ummp primero que nada son muy grandes para el ustedes cuatro podrían incluso ser mi tataratatara abuelas así que están descartadas, y ellas tres una es una bocazas, y esas dos visten como prostitutas y el necesita una chica linda educada de pelo rojo alegre bromista que se haga respetar que sea ruda cuando se necesite que vista con seriedad pero que muestre su belleza como una flor delicada y por último que sea del clan uzumaki –kushina con una sonrisa como las mujeres antes descritas la miran a dagas

Te das cuenta que te describiste –kami junto a los presentes con gotitas de sudor

Ummp lo sé pero no soy yo es ella –kushina apuntando a una chica peli roja de la edad de hokuto lleva un kimono como el de kushina sus ojos son color café claro tés blanca de cuerpo delgado delicado

Ummp eres tu tayuyá –naruto con una mirada confusa

Si jejje sé que era una bocazas cuando estaba viva pero era culpa del sello y la primera vez que te vi me pareciste bastante mono –tayuya con un sonrojo

Ummp no importa y madre te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de buscarme una esposa –naruto soltando un suspiro

De nada sochi-kun todo por mi bebe –kushina sonriendo obteniendo miradas de odio sobre ella

Pero no quiero que nadie decida con quien me caso yo soy libre a si que yo decidiré si me caso en que condicione y con quien entendido-naruto en tono molesto asustando a las chicas y su madre esa sonrisa era demasiado dulce

Hai –gritaron asustadas

Bien ahora si me permiten tengo sueño –naruto poniendo a samaheda en el suelo para tomar su forma de lobo del tamaño de un cachorro con diez colas que lo cubrió a el como a samaheda

Mohu naruto-kun despierta no seas flojo –hokuto con un mohín

Cállense llevo más de un mes en una guerra ahora déjenme dormir kami,gami,tatsu,ama-chan por favor dejen me dormir mañana comenzamos mi entrenamiento madre por favor deja a las chicas en paz y no digas esas cosas sobre ellas puede que vistan de forma extravagante pero eso no quiere decir que sean putas así que lava tu boca con jabón y tú también hokuto ,konan,fuka cambien sus ropas para evitar problemas a si y tayuyá felicidades por dejar esa bocazas pero no te conozco mucho pero agradezco que tengas sentimientos por mí al igual que a todas ustedes pero creo que debemos pasar tiempo conociéndonos y por ultimo dejen de tocar mis colas –naruto con voz molesta asiendo que las chicas aparten sus manos de sus colas con un mohín

Bien –las chicas con voz triste al igual que su madre

Pero escúchanos bien naruto a partir de mañana pasaras tiempo con nosotras y entrenaras pero tienes que darnos una respuesta rápido o te aremos pagar –konan con voz molesta obteniendo asentimientos de todas

Se atreven a amenazarme -naruto soltando su instinto asesino que las dejo paralizadas arrodillas en el suelo respirando pesada mente

Escuchen bien soy un dios de la bondad, como la maldad no me gusta ser malo pero nadie me amenaza no me chantajea recuerden soy el dios de los ninjas y el chakra padre de los keken genkei así como dios de la vida y la muerte a sí que piénsenlo antes de volverme a amenazar y una cosa más entrenare por mi propia cuenta pasare tiempo con ustedes cuando yo quiera ahora fuera de mi vista –naruto soltando chakra blanco y negro asiendo que las diosas y las chicas corran al instante con lagrimas

Tsk bakas –naruto retomando su sueño obteniendo un gruñido de samaheda

Lose sé que fui duro con ellas pero deben entender que soy amable pero soy malo cuando alguien me amenaza y a los que quiero y son bastantes torpes saben que al ser un dios puedo tener más de una esposa no sé por qué pelean entre ellas así que espero que este regaño las haga pensar tsk –naruto volviendo a cerrar los ojos como samaheda gruño en aprobación

Buenos sueños samaheda-chan –naruto

Grrr grrr(igualmente naruto)-samaheda

 _ **Primer año de entrenamiento**_

Naruto aprendió a manejar sus poderes sobre la vida y la muerte con millones de clones lo domino a la perfección sorprendiendo a las diosas que le espiaban ya que le tenían miedo a naruto desde ese acontecimiento al igual que las chicas que hiso triste a naruto quien les explico que le hicieron enojar por pelear lo que hizo que las chicas aligeraran su miedo empezó a pasar tiempo con ellas mandando a sus clones con cada una de ellas

 _ **El segundo y tercer año**_

Naruto comenzó a dominar los keken genkei y su chakra los recuerdos de kaguya sobre algunos keken genkei, los recuerdos de sasuke le ayudaron con el sharingan y algunos jutsu taijutsu,gejutsu,kenjutsu y fuinjutsu de sus recuerdos, los de kaguya y sasuke lo convirtieron en un mostruo del chakra y los keken genkei ,logro que las chicas dejaran de pelear entre ellas

 _ **Cuarto y quinto años**_

Se concentró en los viajes dimensionales lo cual le sacaba de quicio ya que observo la maldad de muchos mundo y algunos dioses menores lo que provocó que tomara sus cabezas los mundos poco a poco comenzaron a componerse algunos ya no tenían salvación lo que destrozo el corazón al pelinegro ya que no le quedo de otra que erradicar la vida en ellos en totalidad para crear nueva vida y las nuevas entidades menores fueron eliminadas por él ya que percibió sus malas intenciones lo que le provocó convertirse mas frio sobre los dioses menores ya que la mayoría no están entre las cosas que le gustan y en especial hizo sufrir a los violadores y criminales lo que le llevo a crear el décimo infierno para los peores criminales de las dimensiones donde cada cosa que hicieron en su vida se les repite durante toda la eternidad los poderes de los humanos en los diferentes mundo fueron tomados de los humanos y los dioses menores los cuales absorbió provocando la preocupación de las chicas ya que se estaba haciendo demasiado poderoso aunque fuera un dios pero a lo largo descubrieron que él no lo Asia para obtener poder simplemente no quería que esos trágicos momentos volvieran a suceder a esos acontecimientos por la búsqueda de poder los niños que habían quedado solos en el cielo al ser separados de sus padres que murieron antes que ellos fueron ayudados por los millones de los clones de naruto que les ayudaron a buscar a sus madres o padres u ambos en muchos casos ya que los padres o las madres de los niños fueron malas personas y se les explico por qué no estaban con ellos y los niños lo aceptaron a gradeciendo al pelinegro

 _ **Sexto y séptimo año**_

Naruto aprendió la creación de todas las cosas que se le hizo bastante útil he interesante buco mas mundo en busca de su ayuda pero kami le explico que el solo podía ayudarles si esos mundo perdían su bondad y los héroes de esos mundo fallaban u no estaban al nivel necesario para salvarles lo cual ocasiono una disputa entre anbos ya que naruto no quería que esos mundo sufrieran guerras por personas malvada ya que él ha visto y terminado con millones de guerras lo que hizo que kamai se molestara con él y los llevo a una enemistad de dos años hasta que el pelinegro acepto las condiciones kami agradeció esto ya que el pelinegro se había convertido en más poderoso que ellas y sus hermanas y no quería terminar en una guerra que sabía que perderían el grupo de shinigamis creados por el propio shinigami adoraban al pelinegro por su bondad y amabilidad con todo el mundo los niños le amaban ya que les ayudo cuando se sentían tristes los adultos lo tenían en una visión de su dios favorito y los propios ángeles de kami ignoraban sus órdenes en ovaciones para seguir las del ya que se le asían más correctas y bondadosas incluso en el cielo tenían una fiesta dedicada para él ya que le amaban más que a otra cosa excepto a su familia él siempre había sido a mable sin arrogancia cuando las diosas obtuvieron arrogancia naruto las hizo entrar en razón ya sea charlando o en una pelea para bajarles los humos en una ocasión gami abofeteo a un niño lo que le llevo a una golpiza del pelinegro y su indiferencia en la cena de los dioses ni siquiera la mirada le dirigía la hizo triste hasta que el pelinegro decidió volverle a hablar los shinigamis corruptos de su diosa gami fueron golpeados y abofeteados por el pelinegro durante días enteros hasta que gami le pedía que los perdonara y ellos le pedían perdón y como todos los años en pasa tiempo con las chicas él tenía un día al año donde regalaba juguetes y obsequios a las personas que habitan el cielo a las personas en el infierno sin importar cuál con ayuda de sus clones revisaba sus intenciones y sentimientos los que lamentaban de corazón los regresaba al cielo algunos intentaron engañarle pero fueron regresados a las tortura inmediatamente mientras los que eran honestos con él se les daba ese día de descanso de su tortura lo que agradecían los que intentaron atacarle sus almas fueron erradicadas solo quedó la imagen de sus esqueletos los cuales fueron colgados como advertencia.

 _ **Actual mente**_

Vemos al pelinegro sentado en un trono hecho de oro en una mitad mientras que la otra era de esqueletos con cara de aburrimiento jugando con sus orejas

Neee konan-chan estoy muy aburrido no hay algo divertido que hacer –naruto observando a konan quien estaba en un kimono color azul resaltando su belleza quien solo negaba con la cabeza por la actitud del pelinegro

Naruto-kun sabes que no hay nada interesante si lo hubiera kama-chan vendría a decírtelo o solo que quieras tener sexo con migo –fuka en un kimono rojo asiendo que el pelinegro le dé una sonrisa seductora

Fuka-chan naruto-kun compórtense –hokuto sigue con las ropas que huso en su vida

Hokuto-chan déjalos que se diviertan tu no quieres darle bebes a naruto-kun heee –tayuya sonriendo en un kimono azul obscuro con pequeños grabados en oro del clan uzumaki

Tayuyá-chan sabes que no podemos tener sexo aquí no hasta que él tenga hijos con kami,gami,tatsu o ama-chan y no creo que los tenga en un tiempo a un sigue enojado con ellas –konan

Pero no es nuestra culpa que ellas hayan prohibido los videojuegos en el cielo y que el no tenga nada divertido que hacer –fuka con un mohín

Vaya parece que hablan de mi como si fuera una mala persona –kami apareciendo en un portal blanco ya que naruto se había mudado de su misión a la suya propia cuando le prohibió los videojuegos

Dime que es lo que quieres kami-chan –naruto observándola desde su trono

A un sigues molesto por los videojuegos –kami con una sonrisa de maldad

Kami habla de una vez antes de que me enoje puede ser muy tu dominio el cielo pero sabes que si quiero puedo crear mi propio mundo y dejar de ayudarles en sus problemas y seguir sus tontas reglas de prohibiciones –naruto en tono molesto hundido en su trono con un mohín

Mira naruto-kun sabes que lo hicimos por tu bien –kami obteniendo un bufido del pelinegro

Cállate kami solo estas molesta por que no recordé tu cumpleaños esa vez –naruto chocando sus dedos contra su trono

Pues es para que aprendas a recordar las fechas –kami con el ceño fruncido

Kami si solo bienes a eso es mejor que te largues antes de que me moleste ya te dije un millón de veces que lo siento –naruto

A si pero como el de las demás no lo olvidaste –kami con un mohín

Ya te lo explique las chicas me los recordaron durante todo un mes –naruto con un mohín

Ya kami-chan perdónale a estado aburrido desde hace más de un año no es justo –gami en un portal obscuro

Solo lo dices porque te propuso matrimonio como a las demás en tu fiesta de cumpleaños y te regalo un mes de compras en el mundo que quisieran con ese maldito gigai(pertenece a bleach no me pertenece) especial-kami obteniendo una sonrisa tonta de su hermana como de las chicas que tu vieron el mismo regalo

Pero si también te pedí matrimonio y me rechazaste enfrente de todos –naruto con voz molesta

Si pero tu tienes la culpa –kami

Ya kami-chan no te enojes con él y ya quítale los castigos –tsu y ama que aparecieron en portales de sus respectivos colores

Ustedes dos cállense que ustedes también recibieron regalos y recordó sus cumpleaños y sus aniversarios –kami enojada de pronto un rayo obscuro de energía paso por en medio de las chicas dejándolas paralizadas observando a naruto con un dedo levantado que tenía una mirada de enojo

Ya me arte de estar aburrido creare mi propio mundo –naruto levantándose de su asiento dejando soqueada a kami

Que ni se te ocurra naruto uchiha senju uzumaki otsutsuki –kami en voz de amenaza asiendo que las mujeres suden frio como observan como al pelinegro frunce el ceño asiendo tragar duro a kami observando como cientos de tipos de energía se arremolinan sobre el pelinegro que soltó su instinto asesino que solo fue dirigido a kami quien cayó al suelo respirando pesada mente

Kami te atreves a retarme una vez más sabes que no me puedes ganar y dejaría de ayudarte en tus mundos que creaste y no puedes controlar te dije que sentía olvidar tu cumpleaños y aniversario pero de dije que te daría lo que quisieras pero no me confinaste a esta mansión en tu mundo a una vida aburrida sin permitirme tener hijos y sin visitar a los niños humanos ángeles y shinigamis sabes lo que es estar aburrido y recibir órdenes de alguien más débil que tú y respetarle solo por el amor que le tienes pero todo tiene un límite y yo llegue al mío el día de hoy con la amenaza numero 1000 dirigida a mi te perdone 999 veces tus amenazas a mí y a las chicas por el amor que te tengo –naruto parando su instinto asesino dejando que kami se recupere

Pero eso termino hoy ko,hoku,yuya,fuka,gami,ama,tatsu-chan no vamos –naruto caminando a la puerta siendo seguido por las chicas dejando en shock a kami que no podía creer llego al límite de la paciencia de su amado observando como la mansión comenzó a desintegrarse con cada paso del pelinegro

Naruto-kun espera –kami obteniendo la atención del pelinegro

Que quieres kami –naruto por el rabillo del ojo

Lo siento –kami murmuro

Que –naruto ya que no había captado

Dije que lo siento no quiero quedarme sola por un tonto problema que ya paso hace más de un año por favor –kami con lagrimas

Me dejaras jugar videojuegos –naruto obteniendo gotitas de sudor de las chicas (naruto-kun sí que ama esos videojuegos)-las chicas

Si pero solo si terminas una ultimo favor para mi –kami obteniendo un suspiro del pelinegro

Dime que es –naruto

Quiero que me ayudes a salvar un mundo donde les di el poder de usar la magia pero el héroe que salvaría ese mundo y lo llevaría a la paz no tiene el poder que creía que tendría al llegar a su edad actual si no que es mucho menor de lo que creía que sería su límite mínimo en poder así que quiero que tú en su lugar salves ese mundo por favor es un mundo muy bueno no tienen guerra hay más personas bondadosas que malas en ese mundo –kami con lágrimas en sus ojos

Está bien lo are y dime cual es el límite de fuerza que quieres que use –naruto observando a kami

Pues sería hasta un 5 por ciento te permitiré quedarte con las habilidades que obtengas y hacer lo que tú quieras en ese mundo pero por favor ayúdalos –kami con lagrimas

Está bien les ayudare pero después de esto aceptara ser mi esposa y no seguiré ninguna de sus órdenes que no crea correctas –naruto sonriendo

Hai –kami siendo abrazada por el pelinegro que le susurra palabras de amor

Konan,fuka-hokuto preparen sus cosas –naruto obteniendo un hai de las chicas

Hai-las chicas corriendo a sus habitaciones

Kami dime las especificaciones de la misión –naruto

Y a si kami paso 10 horas explicando las magias los gremios demonios monstruos y especies de animales como la economía el idioma y la historia de ese mundo obteniendo un asentimiento del pelinegro quien puso a millones de clones estudiar el idioma durante una hora para diciparles después y pasar los conocimientos básicos de ese mundo a fuka, hokuto y konan

Naruto-kun y yo por que no puedo ir –tayuya en voz molesta

Tayuyá debes de quedarte a cuidar la casa y observar que ningún mundo haga tonterías y alguno lo hace debes llamarme y castigare ese mundo y las personas como a cualquiera de las chicas que hizo ese mundo y los menores idiotas de ese mundo –naruto obteniendo un asentimiento de tayuyá y un escalofrió en las columnas de las diosas

Bien konan,fuka y hokuto nos separaremos en ese mundo las mandare delante de un dragón para que las entrene yo me enviare a un lugar al azar de etherlan nuestra edad será de 5 años cuando terminemos nuestro entrenamiento nos dirigiremos ha fairy tail la razón de esto es que nos enviare al pasado de ese mundo para evitar que el fin de ese mundo pase lo más pronto que pueda el día que nos reuniremos será el 7 octubre del año 777 dos meses después de la desaparición de los dragones entendido –naruto

Hai –las tres chicas

Bien chicas esta es un asta pronto –naruto sonriendo a las diosas y tayuyá a las cuales beso con un beso de lengua lleno de amor dejando puentes de saliva con cada chica y esto lo repitió con hokuto fuka y konan

Bien es la hora chicas –naruto abriendo 4 portales de color negro y blanco donde cada uno entro desapareciendo en un resplandor blanco

Y hai van buena suerte –kami sonriendo

Bien chicas creo que es hora de preparar nuestras bodas jeje naruto-kun paga –gami obteniendo miradas obscuras de las chicas incluso tayuyá

 _ **Fin del primer capítulo n.n**_

 **Nota:** el cinco por ciento del poder de naruto es comparado a la par de girnals _Gildarts Clive pero naruto puede desbloquear más poder o bloquear más poder según el observe la situación_

 _¿Les gusto?_

 _¿Qué opinan?_

 _¿naruto es demasiado poderoso?_

¿Qué chicas de fairy tail quieren que estén con él al regresar al cielo?

Jeje que pasara con naruto y las chicas que dragones les entrenaran que encontrara naruto en donde aparezca de que dragon será dragon slayer y que encontrara donde aparezca eso lo averiguaremos en el próximo capítulo sin toñecos a la misma hora y en el mismo canal ajaja (siempre quise decir eso –soul)


End file.
